Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S.
---- NOTE: THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS ONE MADE BY WHEATHLEY NOT BY KIXEYE! ---- Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: Initially, Reaper and Ancient Reaper fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes From the 20th Alien Decimation onwards, AXIS Deceiver fleets have replaced Alien fleets in Phase 1. More information about the event targets here: Alien Event Targets |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2: Initially, Barrage Hive and Ancient Hive fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes. During the 19th Alien Decimation, these fleets were replaced by AXIS Deceiver fleets which featured Guardian Cruisers with enhanced range and agility. From the 20th Alien Decimation onwards, AXIS Renegade fleets spawn in place of AXIS Deceiver fleets. More information about the event targets here: Alien Event Targets |-|Boss Phase= Phase 3: From the 11th to 13th Alien Decimations, Reaper Harvester or Barrage Harvester fleets spawn from the Unstable Wormholes, depending on the exact iteration. During the 11th Alien Decimation, classic Harvester Fleets were also available. From the 14th-16th Alien Decimation, level 90+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets spawn in place of the Harvesters. From the 17th-20th Alien Decimation, Phase 3 did not exist. From the 21st Alien Decimation onwards, Ancient Harvester Fleets spawn along with a small amount of AXIS fleets. More information about the event targets here: Alien Event Targets Alien Sector The Colony 47 Infected Sector is active throughout the event. Level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn close to the Alien Sector while Outposts of all levels spawn inside the sector. Level 60+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets may also spawn within the sector. More information about the outposts here: Alien Event Targets Event Details The 11th-24th Alien Decimations were held during the following dates: |-|11th Alien Deci.= 11th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|12th Alien Deci.= 12th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|13th Alien Deci.= 13th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|14th Alien Deci.= 14th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|15th Alien Deci.= 15th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|16th Alien Deci.= 16th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|17th Alien Deci.= 17th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|18th Alien Deci.= 18th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|19th Alien Deci.= 19th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|20th Alien Deci.= 20th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|21st-22nd Alien Deci.= 21st-22nd Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Drops marked with a * have less than 100% chance of dropping. |-|23rd Alien Deci.= 23rd Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Drops marked with a * have less than 100% chance of dropping. |-|24th Alien Deci.= 24th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Drops marked with a * have less than 100% chance of dropping. Trivia *This new variant like the event AXIS, suffered backlash due to the reduced point payouts. *A major bug involving co-op was uncovered during the 11th Alien Decimation, resulting in the removal of all co-op targets until October. *The 14th-20th Decimations had no Alien Harvester, contradictory to the original lore of the event. *The 19th Decimation saw many Alien fleets being replaced by A.X.I.S. fleets. Gallery AD--07-13-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 11th Alien Decimation. AD--07-27-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 12th Alien Decimation. AD--08-10-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 13th Alien Decimation. AD--08-24-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 14th Alien Decimation. AD--09-14-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 15th Alien Decimation. AD--09-28-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 16th Alien Decimation. AD--10-18-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 17th Alien Decimation. AD--10-26-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 18th Alien Decimation. AD--11-08-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 19th Alien Decimation. AD--11-22-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 20th Alien Decimation. AD--12-21-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 21st-22nd Alien Decimation. AD--01-11-18.png|Target payout infographic for the 23rd Alien Decimation. AD--01-25-18.png|Target payout infographic for the 24th Alien Decimation. Poll With the Alien Decimation soon to be overcoming Mobilization is amounts, what is your view on this event. Perfect, very well balanced Good, could use some tweaks I don't grind events Not bad, needs lots of fixes though Terrible, Mobilization's are much better Can't wait to see how OP the next fleets will be ---- Category:Recurring Events